Child Of Mischief
by CosmiQuorraHolmes
Summary: Who could have EVER thought that an innocent game of 'Spin The Bottle' with the Avengers would turn into something much more serious for the Trickster and the Newbie? Loki/OC with a side of Science Lovers and a hint of Clintasha. Parent!Loki later. Rating T for sexual references and language. I own nothing but the plot and the OC; reviews welcome! Previously "Loving A Liar"
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! I know I deleted Misadventures but hey ho. I've decided to make the 'Team Bonding' chapters into an individual fic because three chapters isn't enough.**

* * *

Demeter stood hunched over a desk in her own R&amp;D room near the top of Stark Tower, her dyed blonde hair falling over her eyes and shoulders. She had basically lived in that room for the last three weeks, leaving for food and staying for sleep. Fury made her stay; Jane Foster's work on the Bifrost was nearing it's end and she needed all the help she could get.

The only thing that she needed Jarvis for was for data, dates and her own carefully selected playlist of Imagine Dragons, Green Day, Avril Lavigne and Muse. He also reminded her to eat and sleep, much to her dislike, as well as giving her snippets of information from inside SHIELD and the Tower. Some of said information would be that it was her week to look after Loki, who was kept in the quarantine room. Those weeks, of which this was one, sucked ass.

She would sigh at the news before sauntering down to visit the God with a song blasting through her earphones. Scanning her card to let her in, Demeter would then take a seat across from his cell, still listening to her music just to annoy him. She might initiate conversation but would only be answered with one word or silence. That made her job easy.

This week, she was given permission to bring Loki upstairs to Tony's games room, and not knowing why, she did as she was told. He was handcuffed and escorted by three armed guards and his new-but-not-new babysitter. The God studied her fully for the first time that day. He finally noticed how long her mousey brown roots really were, how her SHIELD uniform clung to her slim, curved frame, how her grey eyes emanated pure intelligence and wisdom.

By the Norns, what was wrong with him?

When they arrived, the pair were surprised to see each and every Avenger sat in the middle of the room on pillows on the floor. Tony grinned at them, as did Thor, Bruce gave them a small smile while Nat and Clint scowled at Loki. He gave a mischievous grin to them while Demeter smiled at the sight of the alcohol...

...and the bottle in the middle of the circle.

"Spin the bottle? Really, Tony?"

"Sit, both of you," he replied, motioning to the two empty spaces on either side of him. "It's team bonding. Jarvis, please de-cuff our new friend."

"Sir, I don't think it wise to-"

"Do it!" And sure enough, Loki's handcuffs were instantly unlocked. "Thanks, just 'cause I know that he won't say it.

"Right," he continued, "for those of you who have never played this game, this is Spin The Bottle. The rules are that you have to basically spin the bottle. Then, when it stops spinning, you have to go and kiss the person who it lands on. I'll start."

He played, and the bottle landed on Bruce.

"Oh darn," said the physicist as Tony ran over and kissed him deeply, leaving him blushing violently. The billionaire winked at him suggestively while he sat down.

Right. Loki's turn.

Shit a motherfucking brick.

The bottle landed on Demeter, so he walked around Tony, kneeled down and cupped her face before kissing her softly, much more gentle and meaningful than she had ever thought it could be. She had left a bright red lipstick stain on his mouth and he had left her heart racing.

"God, I need something strong or Russian," she murmured, getting up to pour herself a glass of Smirnoff vodka.

"That bad, huh?" Natasha asked, leaning forward and smiling. Demeter laughed instead of answering before taking a large gulp of her drink. "My turn." She took her turn and kissed Clint. **(CLINTASHA 5EVA)**

After Clint kissed Nat again, Demeter had shots, Bruce kissed Thor, more shots, Thor kissed Tony and at last it was Demeter's turn. She span the bottle and after a long spin it began to slow down.

Clint, no; Thor, no; Bruce, no; Tony, no; Loki...

Yes.

She smirked to herself before crawling towards the raven-haired God and kissing him, more deeply than both Tony's and Loki's first ones put together, running her hands through his hair and opening her mouth slightly. He reciprocated the kiss, doing everything that she did, and little did they know that the rest of the team were staring at them, mouths open in amazement.

When they broke apart, gasping for breath, Tony began to applaud them while Nat swore in Russian. Loki never really looked away from her during the rest of the game, confused. Was it just him or were his trousers suddenly too tight around the crotch?

He didn't blame her for her actions, in fact he quite enjoyed it, but she was heavily intoxicated and did not know what she did. At least, he thought so. She seemed pretty aware. But, no, she was drunk. She never acted like that in front of him and they had known eachother for two years.

After that the time flew by and it was soon midnight. Tony ended the game in the same way that he started it: By kissing Bruce again. They kissed for so long that you'd think that they're newlyweds. The team soon returned to their rooms and Loki thought up the same plan that Demeter was dreaming of.

* * *

He found her in the hallway, near her room, and smiled to himself. He walked up to her, grabbing her wrists and pinning her up against the wall. This was the closest he had been to a woman since...ever. To his surprise, she didn't scream, but instead smirked at the God.

"I was wondering when you would pounce," she said quietly, her speech unusually normal for one who had drank so much. "You've been staring at me for _hours_, I thought you were trying to scare me off."

"You are not intoxicated," he replied, softly frowning in confusion, "how?"

"If you want to see me drunk then get me five bottles of your strongest liquor," smiled the agent. "I am basically sober, so yes, I am fully aware of what I did down there. I am also aware of how much you enjoyed it!"

He let go of her arms and said "What do you mean?"

"Your trousers are looking kinda tighter than usual. Was that your first kiss?"

"What? Of course-"

"It was, wasn't it? Don't lie to me."

"Yes," he sighed in admittance, "it was."

At this she smiled softly and held his hands in her own before leading him to her bedroom. "Well, with what I'm planning, that won't be the only first for you today."

* * *

**Much love from me! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Here's chapter two!**

* * *

While she pulled him into her room, a completely sober Demeter smiled at the God behind her. She turned off the automatic light, thus raising the blinds, and shut the door, leaning on the wood before twisting the handle to lock it. The agent bit her lip as Loki sat on the bed and moved her left hand to unzip her tight jumpsuit when her right arm undid the ponytail that she kept so very neatly in shape. He smirked and got up to walk towards her, putting his hands on her waist and kissing her now exposed neck. She moaned in pleasure, arching her neck to give him more of her flesh.

"You, my dear," he whispered into her skin, "are a magnificent woman." She smiled and moved the fabric from her shoulders, letting it fall down to her hips and reveal her most secret places to her new lover. "And you shall be mine and mine alone."

They kissed passionately, their minds overtaken by lusty thoughts and whispers of the night filled their ears. The pair fell onto the large bed, both panting loudly and recuperating themselves before crossing the line of all lines. It wasn't even a line anymore but a wall. A border through which no one could pass.

Demeter blushed as she thought about her repeated indiscretions in the bed she lay in, remembering how the now angelic face beside her was contorted with arousal and mischief. He looked better that way, to her at least. His mischievous side was the best side, not the version that admitted he was a monster of fairy tales, nor the one that was courteous and gentlemanly, though she enjoyed that, her favourite would always be the childish yet malicious Loki she watched over in the glass case back in 2012.

If her father could see her now he would cry as she stared longingly at the sleeping face on her left. However, her mother would pat her on the back and congratulate her for finding a hottie. Her brother would sulk and say 'why are the hot ones always straight?' whereas her sister would congratulate her on her lack of virginity.

That was a good night for her.

* * *

Everything was normal. This was her bed, her duvet and her room. On her bedside table was her lamp. Her head rested on her pillow with her hair strewn all over it. She smiled at the sun filtering through her blinds and turned over, away from the window.

A certain raven-haired prankster was grinning at her from the other side of the bed.

"Good morning," he whispered, as Demeter's scream was restrained by a long, slim finger on her lips. She sat up, the lack of heat in the room rushing against her now exposed breasts. As she pulled up the thin duvet to cover herself, another finger ran down her scratched back. Loki sat beside her with a worried expression on his face. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," she smiled before noticing the deep pink stripes beside his own spine and finger-shaped bruises on his shoulders. "Oh, my," whispered the agent, bringing her hands up to her face, "I am _so_ so-"

Loki interrupted her by kissing the girl next to him, passionately yet softly, grinning when he pulled away. "Worry not, dear one," he said, putting a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "They will heal within an hour or two."

Even though her scratches were disappearing within fifteen minutes of waking up, Demeter was sore in all the right places. It was sore to walk and to cross her arms over her chest, and she was pretty sure that there was a rather large hickey on her neck. How in the world was she going to hide that with her uniform?

"You can cloak yourself, right," she asked, looking into those suddenly stunning emerald eyes of his. "Because lying to friends isn't my forte."

"Of course, my dear," he laughed. "But I have a proposition for you."

"And what may that be?"

"To do this again tonight."

"If you behave," yawned the agent. "But for now, I need to get dressed and you need to get out...in the _best_ way."

"I cannot deny a woman such as you," smiled Loki, playing with her hair before getting up from the bed, completely nude. "You seemed fragile at first, you know. But you appear to be much more capable of handling yourself than I believed you to be."

"Thanks. Now get invisible and get out...please?"

* * *

Demeter sat at the near-empty table, eating her cereal and keeping suspiciously quiet. She looked at the bowl like it was a newspaper, never making eye contact with the people who were sober enough to get up this early. Said people were Clint, Thor and Nat.

"Hey," Natasha said as she sat down, rubbing her eyes and yawning into her coffee. "Oh, Demi, I thought you'd be in bed with a hangover, still. You had a _lot_ to drink last night."

She looked up at her friend before saying "You know how much it takes for me to get drunk. I was practically sober."

"Yeah, seven shots and three massive glasses of vodka counts as sober," smirked Clint before pointing at the bruise on her neck. "Hey, what's that?"

Nat squealed and looked closely at the mark, poking it and making her friend wince. "That, my friend," she grinned, "is a hickey!"

"What is a hickey?"

"Oh, bud, a hickey is a mark that someone gets from when somebody else kisses and sucks one area."

"A love bite?"

Demeter blushed, her entire face turning a deep shade of pink. "Yes," she sighed. "It is a hickey."

"From whom?" Clint asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Not saying. Hey, lets go wake up Tony! Thor, basically be really _really_ loud."

* * *

After all four had collected pots and pans to crash together to give their friend a rather unwelcome awakening, they waited outside his room for the leader of this task to let them in. As she arrived, Demeter smiled at her companions and whispered for them to get cracked open the door to find clothes all over the floor in the typical Tony Stark fashion and counted down from three to zero. When the countdown ended, they ran into the room, banging their 'instruments' a little too loudly.

Tony sat up immediately, screaming like a girl and covering his chest with his cream duvet. His hair was a mess, even for him, and his eyes had darker-than-normal bags under them. "What?" he yelled.

"Wh-what's happening? Tony?" Suddenly, a head emerged from beneath the covers; a rather dishevelled, familiar face. To put it plainly, the two most intelligent people in the building were sharing a bed.

"Bruce?" asked the agents.

"Science boyfriends _exists_?!" Demeter grinned. "Yay! I knew it!"

The scientists laughed at that, before Bruce decided to speak and rub his eyes. "So basically, you're okay with it? We just slept with eachother and you're fine?"

"Uh, yeah. They might not be. Ooh did you Hulk out? Cause that'll give you some _**major **_chafing."

* * *

For the next three days after their 'encounter', Tony was having troubles walking and sitting down. He noticed Demeter's struggling throughout the first day and gave hr more than a few quizzical looks while he was eating breakfast.

At around nine thirty, Jarvis gave the team a call.

"Sir," said the AI, "it seems that we have had a security breach. I understand that Loki was upstairs with you and the others for a large majority of last night but he did not return to his cell until a few moments ago."

They all rushed down to where the God was being kept to find him pacing behind the glass. He smiled at each of them, his emerald eyes lingering on his lover before returning to the others.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" he smirked.

"This is about last night," Steve began, "where were you?"

"I was having a wander," Loki replied, glancing at Demeter thus making her blush and stare at the ground. "Am I not allowed to explore this, my latest abode?"

"Not without permission," said Clint. "Exactly where?"

"Corridors, cupboards, a few lovely balconies that I would recommend. Or would you prefer every footstep?"

"Look," Bruce sighed, running a hand through his hair, "this is exactly the same technology that SHIELD uses in the carrier. You need-"

"Permission?" Loki laughed. "I was given it! Do you remember our little game yesterday? Before you were hilariously inebriated and aroused?"

Thor glared at the scientists before replying. "Loki," he warned, "that was but a few of us."

"Yes, I do recall that a few are rather adept at holding their liquor," he smiled at Demeter, who still looked at the floor, then added "aren't you, my dear?"

Now Steve turned to her, a mix of anger and confusion in his eyes. "What," he growled. "Why did he call you that?"

"Ooh," Climt smiled. "_That's _where the hickey came from!"

"Demi," pleaded Nat, "why?"

"I, I dunno," she stammered, looking up at the man behind the glass, "it just...happened."

"You mean..."

"Friend Demeter," Thor said, putting his hands on her shoulders and making her wince from the pain, "if you believe yourself capable of handling my brother then by all means, go ahead.

"But," he continued, turning to Loki, "if I discover that you have hurt her in any way, you will have Hel to pay."

"Believe me, Thor," Loki smirked, "I have already hurt her and she has hurt me. More than I would like to admit."

Tony couldn't have laughed louder. "She- she managed to- hurt the fucker that- destroyed New York!"

"I have scratches," he replied, innocently. "And bruises. So does she, in fact."

"Would you like to see," she giggled.

"No thanks," Bruce added quickly.

* * *

**Yooo! How was it? Should I keep going?**

**Any ideas?**

**Review and stuff!**


	3. Chapter 3

All of a sudden, it was two weeks since the event now called 'the incident'. Things were nearly back to normal. Loki behaved and eloped with his lover further, as did Bruce and Tony, all the while remaining a mostly platonic relationship. The geniuses flirted constantly but everything else remained in the bedroom.

Demeter always awoke with the handsome, pale face by her side each morning, the man who once made her scream at sunrise but now makes her smile. Their relationship was also full of flirtatiousness but full of romance; brushes of hands, pecks on the cheek, smirks from across the room. His mischievous demeanor always showed around her, just because she loved it and he loved letting it loose on the heroes in the tower.

On the second Wednesday after the game, the agent once again saw the grinning face of her raven-haired God shining in the morning sun. She smiled back at him, whispering a greeting and moving a thin curl from his face. Something was wrong with her. Her stomach hurt. She could feel herself paling and her smile faltered.

"What is wrong, my love," Loki questioned. "What is happening?"

"I'm gonna be sick," she replied, quickly getting up and running to her en-suite with her hand over her mouth. Sounds of retching came from the bathroom soon afterward, as the bile stung her throat and the smell of her own vomit attacked her nostrils.

Her lover appeared in the doorway with his face full of concern, before kneeling beside her and talking. "Is it over? Will you be alright?"

"Yeah," croaked the agent, wiping her mouth. "I'll be fine."

"No, you will not be fine. You are ill," he declared as he picked up and carried Demeter princess-style into the bedroom. "You are to stay in bed."

The agent sighed when she was dropped on her bed. "I feel fine," she moaned, "I don't _get_ ill. That's why I work full-time!"

"I don't care! You will listen to me: Stay. In. Bed." Loki turned to leave, wearing a loose black shirt and shorts. "I'm going to get Agent Romanov. She might know what is wrong."

After five minutes of sulking on top of her duvet, Demeter smiled when her God and her friend entered the room. Nat rushed to the side of the bed and sat on her haunches, looking at the girl with concern written all over her face.

"Hey," she whispered, "Loki told me everything."

Demeter smirked. "Really," she replied. "Everything over the past twelve hours?"

"Eww no, that's disgusting!"

The women laughed with eachother until they were out of breath before Loki opened the door. "I'll leave you two to discuss what the problem is."

She smiled at her lover before talking. "Any ideas?"

"One, actually," Nat replied. "So, you and Loki, you've been...you know, right?"

"Yeah, but we- Oh God. No, we... Sweet fuck, no this can't- I can't be!"

"Well it's just an idea," she smirked.

"A pretty damn _real _idea!"

Fifteen minutes of questioning and testing later, it was clear what was wrong with her. She had no fever, no food that she wouldn't have eaten before, no unusual amounts of alcohol. Demeter actually hadn't had any in the past three days, a miracle in itself, and even if she did then she wouldn't be nauseous every time she ate.

When Natasha left, Loki returned and rushed to the bed, sitting down beside his agent with his face full of confusion and concern. He stroked her hair, some blonde curls catching on his fingers, before kissing her forehead softly. They remained like that for a good few hours before the girl began to talk.

"Loki," she sighed, "look, I know we've just started up this relationship or whatever it is but something's...come up. You see, I'm, with child. _Your _child."

_By the Norns, what are we going to do? The child could be Jotunn, for all we know! At least half of the child is a monster._

_ She will suffer and it will be my fault. _

* * *

At around midday, Loki and Demeter walked into the main living area of the Tower, arm in arm and grinning like the Devil. The Trickster himself was enough to grab the undivided attention of the team, but him smiling like that... Something was up.

The agent cleared her throat and smiled. "Hi," she said, waving to her friends. "I have some news for you all. Here goes nothing. Right, so as Nat and probably a few of you know, I was violently sick this morning. Like, full on upchuck sick," she paused as everyone but Steve, Loki and Thor laughed at the term. "And as it turns out, I have a rather curable disease. It will make me very vulnerable over the span of it, because it's quite frankly a parasite and a massive pain in the ass. A beautiful, painful, gentle,_ wonderful_ parasite and pain in the ass that I will have to deal with for a good many years.

"It's called pregnancy." The last few words from her mouth caused gasps and congratulations from the agents, super-soldier, billionaire and Gods and a grin from the expectant parents. "Guys, come on, it's not showing yet, jesus christ!"

And that's when it hit her. She was pregnant. She had a child growing inside her. She'd have to endure mood swings and cravings and stretch marks. She'd get fat! She won't be able to go on missions anymore. Demeter was pregnant with the child of the most wanted person on the planet after their first night of unexpected sex and who knew what it could do. It could be like it's father in that it's a malicious killer or has daddy issues. It could be like it's mother in that it can kill and will if it has to but is compassionate or that it becomes a parent too young. Jesus, Demeter was only twenty-one and Loki was at least one-thousand five-hundred years old.

This would be difficult.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again and welcome to chapter four! Longest fic so far so I hope you like it. Au Revoir! **

* * *

_T-Plus 7 weeks since fertilisation. Friday October 3rd,10:50am._

_Pregnancy Diary - Entry 3: **Bad**_**_ Dream_**

_Hello future self! How are you? I'm fine, baby's good too. Not showing yet but the average is about 12 weeks so, yeah. All's well now. Just booked first prenatal appointment in the Tower, with Dr Julienne Rowe. She sounds nice. Loki's still sleeping, a miracle, he usually frets over me from the second he wakes up til the moment I go to sleep._

_He needs the rest today, though. I do too and I'm probably stretching my limits while I'm writing this because I want to just get it down on paper. So I had my first pregnancy nightmare last night. _

_I was being rushed down to the med bay in a wheelchair, sweating and wrecked with pain while Loki ran beside the doctors and I to keep up. He held my hand and I squeezed down on it harder and harder as every contraction came and went. I was in labour, and by god it felt sore. I honestly hope you blank out the pain because that's fucking torture. _

_After being put onto a bed in the Maternity Ward, I was given gas and air. I pushed for hours on end and passed out from the pain of giving birth. I slept for what seemed like seconds but was apparently hours. When I woke up, I heard crying. I smiled, thinking it was my baby making the noise._

_"Where...where's my baby?" I whispered, grinning. "I want to see my baby."_

_Loki rushed over, his eyes red and his perfect face blotchy. "Hello, darling," he croaked softly, "how are you?"_

_"I'm good," I replied and took his hand in my own. "I just need to see my baby. Where is it?"_

_"Oh, my dear... You had a son, a wonderful baby boy."_

_"I need to see him! Let me see my son!"_

_Because my voice was raised the midwives at the other end of the room noticed I was awake. They got the doctor, who came over with what looked like guilt in his eyes. At that I was confused. Surely he would be happy to have just delivered another child into this world?_

_"Miss Black," he began, running a hand through his dark, cropped hair, "I am afraid to say that there were some complications in the birth."_

_"What sort of complications," I asked, sitting up and putting a hand over my now empty womb._

_"It is my sad duty to inform you that your son, during childbirth, strangled on the umbilical cord."_

_Strangled on the umbilical cord. Stillborn. My child was stillborn. As the fact hit me I screamed, a heart-wrenchingly painful scream full of fear and sadness and loss. Then I realized that it wasn't my child crying. It was Loki, mourning the loss of his first child. _

_I woke up, still screaming, alerting everyone in the ten floors above and below my room and nearly deafening Loki. Nat and Bruce were the first to arrive. They found me crying on the bed with him holding me. They all told me it would be alright. That it was all a dream. I know that. But it just hurt so much. The very thought of it is painful and writing this is heartbreaking. If you read this and remember it, in detail, I am sorry. So so sorry for what I have made you feel and that I can do nothing to help._

_Demeter out. _

* * *

Loki had made her keep a record of her pregnancy, in case there were differences between that of a normal Midgardian one and an Asgardian one. She was all for it, knowing that he wasn't human, and believed him completely Aesir whereas he was concerned that giving birth to a Jotunn child would be difficult for her. He loved her, truly loved her, even though he didn't say it, and losing her because of his child would kill him. If she was to die in childbirth, if bringing a Frost Giant into this world would mean that she would die, he wouldn't forgive himself. He would grow to hate the child that killed it's mother.

The thought crossed over Demeter's mind as well. Dying when she should be happiest isn't a good thing. She didn't want to die like her mother did. Mind you, her mother was only sixteen, a mere child who wasn't ready to go through the pain and stress of parenthood yet. Her body was barely ready for pregnancy; she had sex to stop having periods. Demeter's father left as soon as the deed was done and Maria Carter had no one to tell but the friends who would leave her in the dirt and call her a slut. Demeter would not go the way her mother did. She is respected by people all over the country and she will not allow them to call her such things.

Loki's child will live well. She will ensure that.

* * *

The first prenatal appointment was a few minutes away and the expectant parents were happily nervous. The agent had read up on what would happen, like questions about her menstrual cycle, genetic conditions, substance use, blood tests and urine tests.

When they were asked to go in, Dr Rowe smiled and asked for them to sit down. Her auburn hair was pulled into a tight bun and her thick-rimmed glasses were sliding down her nose. Her brown eyes studied Loki immediately, searching for a reason to arrest him.

"So," she said, eventually, "I'm Doctor Rowe. It's nice to meet you in person at last, Miss Black. I've heard about your work in the field and I was very impressed."

"The feeling is mutual," Demeter smiled. "Oh, this is Loki. He's the father."

"Of course. It's a pleasure."

"And to you, Doctor. "

"Right, so Demeter, may I ask, when was your last period?"

"About ten weeks ago. Three weeks before conception and five weeks before I tested positive."

"Was it late, at all?"

"Nope, on time, as always."

"Good," replied the doctor, typing a few notes into her computer. "And are there any genetic problems or conditions in either of your families?"

"My mother died in childbirth," Demeter shrugged, "that's it for me."

"Well," began the God, rubbing his neck, "my parents were Frost Giants..."

His lover turned to him in shock. "What?" she cried. "What are they?"

"Giant, blue- Actually," he got up and walked towards the small Air Conditioner at the door, turning down the heat as low as it possibly could. He crouched in front of it for a food fifteen minutes before getting up and turning around.

What Demeter noticed first were the eyes.

His normally beautiful emerald eyes were crimson, no, blood red. His pale face was now blue, as were his slender hands and no doubt every inch of skin on his body. She got up and stood in front of him, seeing and tracing her finger down the scars on his face. They were curved and intricate, with one similar to a crown on his forehead and tears on his cheeks.

"We'll discuss this later," she said sternly, going to sit down as Loki's normal form returned.

"So..." said the doctor, typing incessantly with panic in her eyes. "There's a chance that you'll give birth to one of those. Nothing else?"

"No, doctor."

After a blood test and a urine sample to confirm the pregnancy and that no substances were in her system, the pair left with a smile on their faces. Everything was good.

* * *

"What the _hell_ was that?" she shrieked, slamming her bedroom door behind her. "No, better question: What the hell are _you_?"

Loki sighed and sat on the bed. "Again, I am a Frost Giant of Jotunheim. Rightful king, actually."

"So you mean to say that our child has a fifty percent chance of being blue? You could've told me! And _then_ it'll be royalty!" The agent flopped down onto the bed, beside her lover before grinning again. "It'll be _Royal Blue_!"

The God laughed and kissed her forehead. "I'm glad you're taking this so well. I didn't."

"That's because you're too god-damned attractive to stay angry at. And you can kill me at any moment so that kinda puts off the bad stuff."


	5. Chapter 5

When Demeter woke up at the start of her twelfth week and at the end of her first trimester, she unconsciously put her hand underneath her duvet, out of habit, to check if her bump was there. This was normally in vain, but this was the average time for the baby to show, especially in a woman's first pregnancy. She sighed as her fingers grazed her belly button before moving them lower.

It was there. She was showing.

Grinning, she poked Loki's face to get his attention and said his name. The latter worked only because he believed that she was in danger. He sat up immediately, searching for the imbecile who tried to hurt the agent before looking at her and seeing her smile.

"What's happened, my dear," he yawned. "Is everything alright?"

"More than alright," laughed Demeter, grabbing his hand and placing it over her womb. "Feel that? That's our baby."

"My word! Darling," the God replied, kissing her forehead and rubbing her stomach, "that's, wow, that's our child! Oh, my love, we must celebrate!"

"No, no I need to sleep. Then we can tell people, okay? Okay."

* * *

_T-Plus 12 weeks, 3 days since fertilisation. Monday, November 10th 2014._

_Pregnancy Diary - Entry 7: **Bump**_

_Hey there, me! Everything on this side of the screen is going well, began showing last Friday. How is/are the kid/s? If they're good then that's great. If not then get Loki and Steve to discipline them, if you're still friends with the team. The first trimester is nearly over, four days left! Then it's supposed to get serious, right? Impulse buying, more cravings, social changes and stuff. But hey, no more morning sickness! Woo hoo! _

_Because I started showing last week, Loki and I have officially discovered a nickname for baby in 'bump'. Tony and Bruce like it, and asked to adopt one if it's twins. Jesus, aren't they adorable? If they don't date anymore when you read this, get them drunk and play Spin The Bottle. It worked out fine the first time. They're so cute. _

_Oh god did I just say that 'Science Lovers' is cute? More like sexy as hell. HAVE ADORABLE CHILDREN PLEASE. _

_So Bump should be about the size of a plum now. Loki's betting that it's a boy. In fact, he's gambled fifty bucks on that. Lokison does actually sound better than Lokidottir but having a girl would be nice. I've started using the word 'she' when I talk about her while Loki uses 'he.' I just did it there, right now._

_I've been craving the smell of petrol and nail polish remover for some reason. And sweet and sour sauce from the Chinese restaurant on the fifteenth floor of the tower. And spicy food. The vegetable balti on the fourteenth floor tastes better now that I'm pregnant. So do sour cream and onion Pringles. Hormones aren't here quite yet, but if I read 'The Hobbit' and cry like I did when we were 13, I'll let you know._

_Demeter out._

* * *

Nat and Bruce were basically being servants for the agent, and as hard as she tried to stop them, they always persisted. Tony asked to feel the bump nearly every thirty seconds, to which she always obliged because physical contact just got better throughout her pregnancy. Contrary to popular belief, so did her romantic and social life. She was much more agreeable due to the small amount of hormones in her blood stream and again, the contact was great. Sex turned into spooning, which somehow felt more intimate, kisses were less heated, but were still interesting enough to keep doing, and Loki did all that he could to help Demeter feel more comfortable. He even gave up a pillow to help keep her stomach up as she slept.

As her boyfriend jeans got tighter over the weekend, she was reminded of a hard and merciless truth. She was only going to get bigger. Her uniform couldn't stretch that far; it was made for slim, muscular people that weren't interested in a long lasting relationship, let alone parenting. She needed maternity clothes, and fast. And I believe that we all know what that means.

"Shopping," Nat squeaked, quite unlike her collected self. "I need to get Maria and then we can all go together and- Oh this'll be so much _fun_!"

"Wait a second," laughed Demeter, getting out her phone. "I'll call her, seeing as she doesn't know yet." She got Agent Hill's number in her contacts and pressed call.

"Agent Hill," Maria answered. "Who is it?"

"Hey, Maria, it's Demeter," she smiled into the phone. "Can you meet Agent Romanoff and I outside of Stark Tower, please? We've planned a girls day out and I have news for you."

"Sure. I'll tell Fury where I'm going and I'll meet you in ten. Bye." The agents smiled as she hung up.

Ten minutes later, all three agents stood outside the Tower, none in uniform but in jeans and t-shirts and cardigans. Demeter stood facing her as Maria approached to cover her small yet visible bump. They smiled at eachother and called for a taxi.

"So," Maria said, turning to face the blonde, "what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I don't know how to say it so I'll just be plain," she began as she ran a hand through her hair and uncovered her stomach. "I'm pregnant."

When the agent remained silent, her friends were unnerved by her probably not calm appearance.

"Who's is it," she sighed.

"Loki's."

Agent Hill smirked and looked away for the rest of the drive, leaving her companions rather confused and dreading her wrath. She stormed out of the taxi and slammed the door on her way out. The other women thanked, paid and apologised to the driver before cautiously leaving the vehicle with an awkward laugh.

Maria stood by the door into the mall, arms crossed and an unusually angry look on her face.

"How dare you," she hissed, her blue eyes nearly closed and her face contorted with rage. "How dare you sleep with that- that _monster_! He almost destroyed New York City and got close to starting World War Three; after turning two of our best agents into his personal slaves. He, God, he isn't even human. He killed eighty innocent civilians in two days. Isn't that the one rule we have? Don't sleep with the enemy unless it's for a mission?"

"Maria," Demeter pleaded, "he isn't one of the bad guys anymore. He cares about me, truly cares, and I would've had an abortion by now if it wasn't working out. Yes, he's not human, I'll give you that, but he's changed. I know that because he told me everything. Where he's from, why he is the way he is, hell, he showed me what he is. That part, it's like a monster from a fairy tale. Something to make kids behave. But he is just as human as we are. He feels, he's sick of being hated, and by God he has the worst daddy issues I have ever heard of. Loki is a sad, not-as-gay-as-we-believed-him-to-be baby, in the exact words of Tony. Appreciate it or not, he is mine and I am his, as is the child growing inside me. I would like to be your friend through all of this, if you'll give me the pleasure of having you around as someone to talk to."

"Fine," she huffed, before laughing and hugging the woman in front of her. "Of course, Demi, you can have me for whatever you need."

* * *

**Hello! Chapter five is here at last. Sorry about the crappy ending but I have no idea about how I could continue with it. Feel free to review and stuff. **


End file.
